


Shopping with The Kogane-Mcclains

by Stegopod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Memes, Stupid Crap, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: The Boys are getting groceries, fluff ensues
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 41





	Shopping with The Kogane-Mcclains

Keith *lugging around a few shopping bags*: Uggghhh I dont know how you do this every damn week, all for some stupid body care products, this shit is heavier than sin! 

Lance *Tired of Keith’s constant bitching and preoccupied trying to beat Pidge's score on some inane phone game, reaches out his hand behind him*: Give.

Keith: *looks at Lance’s hand confused*

Keith: *places his hand inside Lance’s and intertwines there fingers*

Lance slightly stunned looks away from his phone and to his boyfriend: …… Babe, I meant the bags.


End file.
